Pearls
by Garace
Summary: This is a story of Katniss and Peeta's kids, Parker and Kyle. What happens when Parker meets Gale Hawthorne and learns about the rebellion? This is basically Katniss and Peeta's kids growing up. Rated T for language and situations. I don't own the Hunger Games, just obsessed.
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Orion, my history teacher looked over at me with her face full of complete sadness before she introduced our guest speeker. I looked over at my friend Hena for help but she wasn't paying attention to me.

Let me introduce myself before the story goes on anymore, my name is Parker Primrose Mellark. I'm the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. My brother is Kyle Finnick Mellark as well.

"Guests, please welcome all the way from district two... Gale Hawthorne."

Something about that name itched in the back of my mind. Like it was an old story or name my Mother said.

Gale took a seat in front of Ms. Orion's desk. "Hello, I've heard you've been learning about the Rebellion."

We all just stared at him, like he expected us to answer him.

Ms. Orion nodded at him to continue. "I was a soldier in the Rebellion. Have you heard of the Hunger Games?"

We all slowly nodded.

"It all started with the seventy-fourth," he said.

Ms. Orion looked like she wanted to stop him but she couldn't or she'd been in trouble.

"My best friend's sister Primrose Everdeen was drawn for it."

My heart dropped into the bottom of my throat.

"Katniss, her sister. She volunteered for her."

All eyes turned to me and Gale looked right at me. So I slowly raised my hand. "May I be excused?"

Ms. Orion closed her eyes and nodded like she was expecting this to happen. So I gathered up all of my things quickly and left without a word. I wasn't aloud to leave the school until it was over so I sat outside and drew until class was excused.

Everyone came busting out of that class and I stopped Hena in mid run. "What else did he talk about?"

Hena's eyes were full of excitement. "Your parents! I can't believe your parents were in the Hunger Games!"

I felt sick to my stomach, "I better go home."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hena asked before sticking a peice of bubblegum in her mouth.

I shook my head. "No, this sounds like it might be a family matter."

Hena shrugged, "Well have fun then."

I ran off toward our house in the old Victor's village. Now that makes since. I knew Dad would be at work and Mom would be at home with Finnick.

I burst through the front door. "Mom?"

"In here Parker!" My Mom called from the livingroom.

So I walked in there to find her playing peekaboo with Finnick. "You're home early."

"You'll never guess what I learned about in school today," I sat down in Dad's arm chair.

"Um, I have no idea. What did you learn about?" Mom asked and then turned to me.

"Did you know a Soldier named Gale Hawthorne?"

Fear flashed through her eyes, "Parker-"

"Mom, I want to know."

"Go up to your room, your Father will be here any minute." Mom said instead of scolding me for being rude.

I stomped up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I glanced out my window, it covered my entire wall of my room. It gave me a perfect view of the forest right by our house and then the meadow.

A few minutes later, Mom and Dad came up to my room. Dad looked pale and Mom's hands were wrapped around his. They both sat on either side of me, in their hands was an old CD.

"Sis," Dad said quietly. "I heard what happened today."

I burried my head in his chest, not wanting to say anything to him.

He wrapped his strong arms around Mom and I. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner."

Mom wrapped her arm on me too. "Tomorrow we're taking a day off of school. We're going to go hunting, just you and me."

I smiled and lifted my head from Dad's shirt. "That sounds like fun."

Dad eyes softned, "you don't have to watch this if you don't want to, but... It's our games."

My heart skipped a beat, we were only aloud to watch parts of these in schools. I had never seen the actual one. "I don't know..."

Mom looked over at Dad. "Peeta she's only twelve."

"Prim and Rue were twelve-" Dad said but I knew he immedietly regretted it. "Katniss I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

She nodded, "it's fine."

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to." Dad said softly and I knew he didn't want to watch it as much as I did.

I shook my head, "maybe later. But not right now, it's a lot to take in."

They both laughed and hugged me tighter, "you better get some sleep. We've got a lot of hunting tomorrow," Mom said.

I laughed and hugged them both before they walked out of my room. Then I changed into my pajama's, slipped into bed and fell asleep.

When the sky broke through the horizon, Mom and I were already in the woods with our bows. We have enough money to go to the butcher but we perfer wild animals. It tastes better.

We shot countless squrils and birds. Mom wouldn't let me take the deer the crossed our path because we already have three for the winter.

On the way back home, Mom started telling me about how things were when she lived here.

"Hunting in the woods was forbidden, any weapon was forbidden. This was before the rebellion, if they caught you... They would whip you publicly." Mom said, her voice no higher than a whisper. "That's what happened to Gale."

I looked down at my boots, not wanting to interupt.

"My Dad died in a mine explosion, we don't do much mining around here anymore. He taught me how to hunt and he made me my first bow." Mom said and looked down at me before pulling me into a hug. "But now I have a family and that's all that matters."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around her neck. "We all love you Mom."

She smiled but she had tears in her eyes. "That's all I ever need." She said and pulled herself up right. "After you were born, only holding you in my arms would make me feel happy."

"Not even Dad? You guys were the star crossed lovers from district twelve!" I protested, a blush growing on my face.

She smiled, took my hand and started walking again. "You were my first born, I was so scared that I would hurt you or something. I guess the time has come to tell you about our past."

We crossed the line were the old fence used to be. It goes quickly from meadow to gravel. We walked silently back to victors village, which isn't victor's village anymore.

"Mom?" I asked silently, picking up my feet after accedently dragging them earlier.

"Yeah?" Mom asked me and turned her face over to look at me.

"What about Gale? Isn't he going to be in town for a few days?" I asked quietly, probably going to get water works.

Mom cursed under he breath, surprizing me. "I don't know what I'm going to do Parker. I don't want to talk to him."

We had reached our front door so we went inside. "Should we go see your Dad over at the bakery with Kyle?"

I shrugged and threw off my hunting coat, "sure."

She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water while I turned on the TV. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach when I saw who was on TV. "Mom!" I called into the kitchen.

She game running in, her glass of water sloshing everywhere. "What? What's wrong?"

I pointed to the TV screen, "look who's on TV."

Gale Hawthorne was being interviewed right outside of the Hob, this was being brodcaster in the entire country.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom and I ran to the bakery to get Dad and Kyle before running to the Hob. There was a crowd around the camera's and Gale. I could only hear him explaining the production of district twelve.

Dad wrapped his arms around Mom, "you don't have to talk to him."

I picked up Kyle as he sucked his thumb. He didn't know what was going on, lucky him.

The broadcast ended soon and the crowd split like the red sea. Gale came walking through and he stopped when he saw my Mom. "Katniss, long time no see."

Dad stepped in front of Mom. "Don't talk to her, she picked me. Not you, back off."

Mom picked Gale or my Dad?

Gale folded his arms, "well it sucks to be you. I will be staying in District twelve for three weeks."

Mom made a sound that sounded like a tiny sob. I went and stood behind Dad, she wrapped her arm around me tightly. Kyle still had no idea what was going on.

"Just leave me and my family alone." Dad said angrily but he was keeping his cool.

"I'm free to roam the district, this is my old home. Isn't it?" Gale spread his arms wide.

Dad started guiding us backwards, "come on. Let's go home."

Mom was sniffling and she took Kyle from my arms. "What an asshole."

"Katniss," Dad said. We stopped in the middle of the road. "Parker, take your brother home. We'll be there in a little bit."

I take Kyle from Mom's arms and took the usual route home. "Mama," Kyle whimpered.

"Mama and Daddy will be home in a little bit," I told him and pulled him closer to my body.

We made it home safley and I took Kyle up to my room. He likes to sit infront of my giant window. I sat down next to him and pulled him onto my lap.

"Mom and Dad will be here any minute," I told him.

Kyle eventually fell asleep. By sunset, they still wern't back. I pulled Kyle and I into my bed with my bow close by, Dad isn't here to protect us right now.

Around ten, the door opened and closed softly. I locked it so the person who came in must've had a key. It had to be Mom and Dad but I wasn't sure.

I grabbed my bow and tip toed downstairs, loading it as I went. Dad had Mom in his arms, she was asleep. I put my bow on the stairs and walked softly to my Dad.

"Dad," I whispered softly.

He didn't say a world, he just nodded towards the stairs. I fallowed him up there and he put Mom to bed. Then he met me out in the hall.

"Where's your brother?" He asked softly, his voice a little broken.

"In my room, asleep." I told him definetly.

Dad went into my room and took Kyle back into his own room. He hugged me before seperating back into his room.

"Dad?" I asked softly, I was so tired.

"Yeah P?" Dad turned around.

"Is Mom going to be okay?"

He smiled before hugging me again. "She is and is going to be fine. Now go to bed."

I let myself linger in his arms before trailing off to bed. I didn't even change out of my hunting clothes before falling into bed. Everybody slept in, it was saturday so we had no school.

The house was silent when I woke up. Too quiet to be our house for sure.

I pulled off the covers and walked downstairs. Mom and Dad were sitting solemly at the kitchen table. A cup of coffee in their hands, they wern't saying anything.

Mom turned to look up at me and her eyes were red. "Hey P," her voice was rough.

Dad turned and smiled. "How'd you sleep? Did you sleep in your clothes?"

I nodded, "yeah. I was too tired to change out of them."

Mom pulled up a stool for me at the island. "Is Kyle still asleep?"

"Yeah," I rested my weight onto my elbows.

"I'll go get him," Dad stood up and started walking upstairs.

I scooted closer to Mom and leaned on her. "What are we doing today?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said tiredly.

"Awesome," I said quietly.

Dad came down the stairs carrying Kyle in his arms, he was asleep with his favorite blankie wrapped over him.

Mom held out her arms but Dad shook his head. "I've got him," he whispered quietly. She wrapped her arm around me.

Dad took Kyle into the livingroom and I pulled cereal from the cupboard. I fixed a bowl for Mom and a bowl for me. She thanked me quietly and dug into her bowl.

"Thanks P," Mom said.

"You okay?" I asked and grabbed a spoon.

Dad was singing to Kyle quietly in the livingroom. I wonder what was wrong.

"Yeah just a long night," Mom said quietly.

I didn't say anything after that.

We sat in the livingroom and watched capitol TV. Dad and I sat side by side, sketching while Mom braided my hair and Kyle was asleep on the couch.

Mom was trying different braids on my hair, but I liked the original braid that I had. She did two braids and cross over eachother, then did a lot more.

Dad compaired his drawing to mine, I giggled and showed him mine. He smiled and shoved my shoulder a little.

"That's good P," Dad said softly.

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks Dad."

He smiled and went back to sketching, he was drawing Mom. It was pretty realistic, she looked younger though. I drew Kyle curled up on the couch, his thumb in his mouth.

When we were done, Dad ripped the drawings out of our notebooks and hung them up on the fridge.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the meadow?" Dad asked, pretty excited.

"'dow!" Kyle yelled.

Mom and Dad packed dinner and we headed out to the Meadow outside our house.

I ran and danced through the tall wild flowers. This was my favorite thing to do other than hunting. Kyle tried to keep up with me but he kept stumbling and falling over.

Dad had a pair of shorts on that showed his fake leg. Mom was sitting close to him and she was talking about something. Dad laughed and threw his head back to smile.

I stopped dancing and picked a large boquet of wild flowers for Mom. I handed them to her and she threw her arms around me.

"I love them," she smelled like cheese buns.

I smiled, picked up Kyle and spun him around. He giggled and threw his arms out, like an airplane.

We sat down and had dinner, Dad baked extra cheese buns for Mom and I. They were gone in a minute.

The sun was setting low above the trees. Mom folded up the quilt and we walked back to the house. Kyle was stumbling so Dad picked him up and Kyle was asleep instantly.

Mom smiled and her eyes shined with happiness. We were happy just the way we are, no old friend could ruin that.

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it is a bit shorter than I want it to be. Side note! Please review, it makes me write faster:)**

**-Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

Going back to school was hell. People had finally found out that who and what my parents were. The new game of the school yard was 'Hunger Games'.

I absolutely refused to play, it was a sicking game. If I did anyway, Mom and Dad would be so disapointed in me. I would never get the respect back if I did.

So I marched right up to Andy Barrett, the one who's putting on the game. "What in the world do you think your doing?" I put my hands on my hips for emphasis.

He only smirked at me. "Playing Hunger Games. Wanna play?" He flipped the end of my braid off of my shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? That's sick!" I yelled and put on my best bitch face.

"No it's not, it's not like we're actually killing people." Andy shrugged, "you can be your Mom if you want."

I rolled my eyes and stomped away. The worst part is that Hena, my best friend was playing. I sat on the swings and put my face in my hands. I really wanted to watch the actual games now.

The bell rang for us to go into class. Hena tried to catch up with me but I pushed past her and into first period.

Mrs. Yoder was blabbing on about math but I was zoning out. Dad always tells me to get a good education and pay attention in class but I couldn't help it.

Soon, first period was over and I went to art. My art teacher, Mrs. Kayna loved me. I was a very talented artist apperently.

"Hello Parker!" She waved from her desk as I sat down.

"Hey Mrs. K," I said and pulled out a sheet of blank paper.

"What's wrong?" She pulled a chair up beside me.

"Nothing," I said and started to sketch.

"Something is obviously wrong," Mrs. K said and raised her eyebrows.

"Kids are playing Hunger Games and Hena joined in. Even though she knew about my parents." I said, good thing she doesn't have this class.

"It was her choice." She said, "if she was really a good friend... She wouldn't of done that. Killing people for intertainment isn't the best time of our history. Reanacting it isn't good either."

I bent my head over my paper and tried to distract myself. "Of course it isn't."

"She doesn't have parents like you do, she doesn't know how wrong it is." Mrs. K said sofly, "let me see that drawing."

I slid my sketch over to her, it was my Mom and Dad in the meadow. His fake leg was showing proudly and Mom's hair was in it's regular braid.

"It's beauitful," she said. "Is this from your imagination?"

"Yesterday," I said and rested my chin on my hands.

"Very realistic," she said and handed it back to me.

"But, my parents asked me if I wanted to see the videos. I said no, then people just go and reanact it." I said and picked up my pencil to shade.

"They just don't know," she said. "I was one of the survivors of District twelve."

That suprized me, "really?"

"Yes, my parents were killed," she said softly. "So was my brother."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It makes me sad that you guys are learning about it this early. Boys are so immature at this age." She picked up my picture and hung it on the wall under the _Real life _section of the wall.

I waited for her to come back before talking again. "My brother Kyle doesn't understand what's going on."

"How old is Kyle?" She asked and tapped her pencil in a smooth rythem.

"Not old enough to talk," I said and put my head in my hands.

Her eyes widened, "oh wow."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes.

That class ended quickly, I went to Language Arts. Mr. Lucky was so boring. I couldn't help not paying attention. Dad would of scolded me if he was my teacher.

_line break_

I launched arrows at my target after school. It helped me get rid of stress. I had my headphone's in, blasting some music. It was turned up to max volume, I didn't hear Mom come out of the house.

"Bad day?" She asked after I yanked them out.

"Yeah," I sighed and walked over to pick up my arrows.

She waited patiently until I came back. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

I sat down on the back steps. "Kids are playing Hunger Games at school."

Her breath caught in her throat, "are you playing?"

"No but Hena is," I said softly.

She put her head in her hands, "did you talk to her about it?"

"No," I said definetly. "I didn't talk to her all day."

Mom sighed heavily and let her head drop like a ton of lead. "Are you going to say something tomorrow?"

"No, Mom she found out first. I have been her best friend since Kindergarten, how would she not know that playing Hunger Games is wrong?" I started a rant that I didn't wish I did.

"Honey, she comes from a different family." Mom rubbed her forehead and sighed again. "She doesn't know when to draw the line between right and wrong."

I threw my face into my hands. "She should though!"

My took my bow and ran her fingers along the string. "Just talk to her, for me and Dad?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Thanks," she patted my shoulder. "Your Dad is making dinner tonight."

I nodded, went inside and went up to my room. There I called Hena on my phone, even though I didn't want too.

She picked up on the third ring. "Parker? Oh my god I'm so sorry." She gushed but I sighed.

"Why were you playing then?" I spat and my mouth tasted like lemons.

"I don't know," she sighed. "It just semed fun at the time."

"Killing people is fun?" I cocked my head and picked at my blanket.

"No we don't actually kill people. We just pretend too." Hena said and clicked her tongue nervously.

I rolled over onto my back. "It's still not cool. You knew that my parents were in there and you still did it."

"I'm sorry okay! How many times do I have to say it?!" Hena yelled into the phone.

I didn't say anything, just to let her steam blow out before she yelled at someone else.

"I'm freaking sorry! It was a stupid choice now that I realize it!" She yelled again but it softned toward the end. "Are we cool now?"

"Yeah we're cool," I said and stared at the glow in the dark stars on my cealing.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said and hung up.

I tossed my phone to the side and wondered what kind of life I would have if I had different parents.

But I wouldn't trade it for the world.

***internally groaning* sorry I haven't updated it a LONG time. Like almost a month. I just don't have a lot of inspiration for this but if you want PM me an idea and maybe I'll use it. Of course I'll give you creds. Thanks for the reviews!**

**QOTD: Favorite TV show?**

**Answer: Supernatural(season six) or the A-team. Oh and Once Upon a Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I went back to school and was energenticly greeted by Hena. I wanted so badly to slap the shit out of her but I wasn't raised like that.

"Hey Hena," I said with fake cheerfullness.

"Hey Parker! I'm _sooo _sorry, it won't happen again." Hena said as we walked to first period.

"It better not," I said under my breath.

I settled down in class and tried to pay attention. It was hell. Hena wrote notes to me like usual, I wrote back just to be nice.

The day droned on and when I got home, Mom and Dad had news for me.

"There's going to be a reunion of the old district twelve survivors." Dad said as we sat on the porch swing.

"That means Gale is going to be there," Mom said on the other side of me. "It's not like he's a bad person it's just that we want you to stay clear of him."

I nodded and leaned back. "Yeah, I'll try."

"Good," Dad said and pushed the swing with his feet. "It's tomorrow, you can skip school if you want."

"I want to, anything to get away from Hena." I said, almost too desprete.

"Parker," Mom said. Her voice on edge.

"Sorry," I mumbled and pulled me knees up to my chest. "What's for dinner?"

"Spagettii," Dad said and kissed my forehead.

I got up and climbed the stairs up to my room, I flopped down in front of my window. Dad was starting to mow the yard and Mom was weeding the Primroses. I finally understood why she liked them so much.

I took out a paper and started to sketch the scene. Suddenly, I felt a pair of chubby arms grip my waist. It was Kyle.

"P'!" He giggled and laid on my back.

"Hey Kyle," I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Dwawing?" He said, his slight lisp making it funnier.

"Yeah, you want to draw too?" I handed him a sketching notebook and a pencil.

"Yeah!" He yelled and started to scribble all over the paper. That's one of the reasons why I keep a spare notebook for him.

I continued to sketch and let my thoughts wander to the District twelve meeting. When Kyle tugged on my sleeve, all of those thoughts broke like a baseball through a window. Or a rock.

Dad must've ran over a rock with the lawn mower because one went through the dinner room window.

I scooped up Kyle and raced down the stairs. Mom and Dad were admiring the window like a work of art.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I ran over a rock," Dad said and rubbed his forehead.

"Nice," I said and handed Kyle to Mom.

She bounced him up on her hip. "We better get that replaced before Effie sees."

"Effie as in Effie Trinket?" I asked and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, she's going to be here tomorrow." Mom said and kissed Kyle's forehead.

"Oh," I said softly.

"Let's go into town, we'll be back in a bit." Mom said, "we'll take Kyle. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, get back before it rains." I glanced at the darkening sky.

They ran towards the car, hurrying so that their capitol friend won't freak out. I ran up to my room and burried under my blankets. I hate the house when nobody is here.

When I was five, Mom and Dad left me at the house for about three minutes while there was an emergency at the bakery. I was scared out of my mind and every noise sounded like a monster creeping in the house. Ever since then, I hate it.

The blankets felt familiar against my skin, they were warm. Nothing could replace this moment, I was really scared. I clicked on my phone, the light was also familiar. I played a game until they got home.

"Parker!" Mom yelled up the stairs, "we've got the window!"

I sprung out of my nest of blankets and raced down the stairs. The window guy was holding the window, he looked pretty bored.

Kyle and I watched as He replaced the window. Mom and Dad paid him and then he left.

We admired the new window, it was shiney and clean. But it won't stay for long.

Mom and I cleaned the house since it was a reunion and everybody would like to see the victors house. Mom made me clean my room, for some reason.

Apperently, all the old families of district twelve would reunite and have a celebration. This was the first time it happened since I was born.

Mom and I picked out my clothes. They were dark wash jeans, a flannel shirt with my hunting boots. Stylish enough.

When night came, I curled up in bed and fell asleep. When I woke up, I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom braided my hair in two french braids, she says they make me look like her when she was younger. I refushed blue bows in them when she joked out a suggestion.

The door bell rang, Mom and Dad looked at eachother before going to answer it. I sat at the table and drew. Kyle was still asleep.

A capitol dressed-wig wearing lady came sauntering in. "Katniss! Peeta!" She had the ridiculas capitol accent. "I haven't seen you in _ages_."

"It's good to see you too Effie," Dad hugged her.

They exchanged hugs and then she saw me. "Is this Parker you were telling me about?"

I forced a painfull smile and was suddenly swept up into her arms. She smelled like expensive perfume and makeup. "Hi Effie," I grunted since I couldn't breath.

She pulled away and held me at arms length. "She looks just like you Katniss."

"Kyle's upstairs, I'll go get him." Dad said and hurried upstairs.

Mom and Effie talked buissily in the kitchen. I went outside and started to draw on the deck since I couldn't concentrait.

I could hear Effie squeal when she held Kyle. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the porch swing. School would almost be better than this.

Later, we went down into the town square. It was decorated beautifully to celebrate. Haymitch and Effie were reunited, it was a funny site. Haymitch wasn't as drunk but he was sober enough.

I sat down on a park bench, wishing I was in the woods when someone sat down next to me. I jumped almost two feet in the air but I realized it was a boy about my age.

"What a show huh?" He said, his voice was obviously bored.

"I'd rather be in the woods," I said softly.

"Me too," he said and held out his hand. "Isaac Javier."

"Parker Mellark," I said and shook his head.

"You're Katniss and Peeta's kids," he said and raised his chin.

"Yeah," I said proudly.

"That's pretty cool, my parents were survivors of the District Twelve bombing." He said, proud also hinting in his voice. "Unkown of course."

I smiled, "that's too bad."

"Not really, they are still survivors." Isaac smiled and bumped my shoulder. "I bet you have a nice aim."

"Why wouldn't I?" I smirked and pulled my knees up to my chest.

He just smiled and looked off toward the dancers in the circle. Mom and Dad were standing off toward the edge of the circle, holding Kyle.

**Hello! Sorry this took a long time to get up. Thanks to MeganAnnabethJackson for giving me this wonderfull idea! Hopefully this next chapter will be up quicker than this one. But I typed this one in about two days so it should be good. **

**QOTD: Have you read the Gone book series?**

**Answer: Yes I have, they are amazing and I recomend them!**


	5. Chapter 5

The dance ended and we all split up to join the food lines. My mouth was watering as I held my paper plate and gazed at the food.

"Hungry Parker?" Mom chuckled as watched as Dad fed Kyle at a picnic table.

"Maybe," I said and finally got to the begining on the line.

When I got all my food, we sat down in a picnic table a chowed down. It was absolutely wonderfull food.

After the food was all gone, I felt sleepy so I headed back to the house. I didn't care if nobody was there.

I unlocked the front door and was too tired to climb up the stairs so I passed out of the couch.

When I woke up, Mom and Dad weren't back yet so I went out back to shoot my bow.

Soon, that got boring but Mom, Dad and Kyle came back. It was nighttime and I stumbled up to bed. Ugh, school tomorrow.

I crawled under the covers and fell asleep immedietly. When I woke up, it was Friday and I walked slowly downstairs.

"Hey Mom," I croaked and made myself some cereal.

"Hey P'," Mom said softly and looked up from the couch.

I ate my cereal in silence, trying to hurry up so this day would be over. Then I retreated upstairs to get dressed. I wore some ripped boot cut jeans, my hunting boots, my hunting jacket over a red flannel shirt. This is definettly my style for sure.

I walked to school and patiently waited for Hena outside the school. When she showed up we walked into first period.

Hena blabbered on about something, I just sketched on the corner of my notes.

School ended as fast as it started. Hena asked if she could come over, I lied and said that we were busy.

I walked home slowly, but I wasn't paying attention when somebody called my name because I was listening to music.

"Parker!" Somebody called again. I whipped my head up, it was Isaac.

"Hey Isaac," I ripped my head phones out of my ears. "What's up?"

"Can I walk with you?" Isaac jogged over to me, his green eyes wild.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged and looked over at him.

"So, why did you leave the celebration early?" Isaac asked and tucked his binder underneath his arm.

"I was tired," I smiled.

"Excuses, excuses," Isaac tutted with a smile.

"Whatever," I smiled and turned onto main street. "Where do you live?"

"Stalker alert!" Isaac yelled at the top of his lungs.

I blushed deeply, "shut up. I meant what street do you live on?"

"Juniper," Isaac laughed.

"Victors village but I'm guessing you already know that." I smiled and I could feel my cheeks cooling down. Juniper was right by Victors village.

"Can I walk you home tomorrow?" Isaac smiled as we parted for our seperate streets.

"Of course," I smiled.

Isaac and I exchanged numbers and walked home. I had just realized that I had found a new friend.

Dad was out at the bakery and Mom was in town with Kyle. So I was home by myself. I went upstairs and sat infront of my window. That sometimes helps.

I did my homework quickly and then sketched until Mom and Dad got home. Usually stuff like that helps me get my mind off of certain things. My phone buzzed beside me, Isaac had texted me.

_Hey Parker!_

**Hey Isaac, what's up?**

_Nothing much, you?_

**Drawing, bored.**

_Of course_

With that, he attached a smily emoticon that made me smile.

**Can I ask you something?**

_Yeah sure, anything_

**Why do you want to be friends with me**

Just then, my phone rang. It was Issac. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"That is the stupedist question I have ever heard." Isaac said as soon as I got the word out.

I boosted myself up on my elbows. "But seriously, why me?"

"Because, you're fearless and smart. You can speak your mind without blinking an eye and never think twice about it. Because of who your parents are gives you a different view on the world." Isaac said all in one breath.

I blushed again, luckily he couldn't see me. "Thanks Isaac but if someone payed you to hang out with me. Just don't do that."

"Why would someone pay me to hang out with you?" Isaac laughed softly.

"Because, I've had one friend since kindergarten. And now she really isn't my friend anymore." I sighed and let my head sink into my hands.

"Then why are you still talking to her?" Isaac asked.

I crawled onto my bed. "Because, she's my only friend."

"What about me?" Isaac laughed.

"Well now I have you," I said it almost like a question.

"Hold on for a sec," I heard Isaac put the phone down. There was muffled yell and a scuffle then the phone hung up.

"Isaac?" I mumbled and tried to call again. "What the?"

"Parker?" Mom called up the stairs suddenly. "I'm home."

I scrambled off the bed and ran down the stairs and into her arms. "I missed you."

Mom looked surprized. "I missed you too... What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing, I don't like being home alone." I said, my voice muffled by her shirt.

In the back of my mind, I was wondering what happened to Isaac. Who was yelled at him and beat him?

"What do you want for dinner?" Mom asked and handed me Kyle.

"I don't care," I shrugged and hefted Kyle up on my hip.

"Dad will be home in a little bit," Mom said and washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

"Okay," I put Kyle down in his high chair.

Mom washed dishes and I dried and put them away. Soon the kitchen was ready for dinner. Dad came home and made a delicous dinner, spagettii and french bread. With meat sauce made from the deer Mom shot the other day.

"This is good, Dad," I said after I took a bite.

"Thanks P," Dad said as he cut up Kyle's noodles.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander about Isaac. Was it his parents that was yelling at him? Mom and Dad were talking about how busy the bakery was today and I wasn't paying attention.

"How was your day Parker?" Mom asked and sipped her water.

"Good," I said softly.

"That's all?" Dad asked and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, it was good." I said and shrugged. "What else should it be?"

Mom and Dad shrugged and went back to dinner. I zoned out, put my plate in the sink, kissed Mom and Dad goodnight and then went up to bed.

With shaky fingers, I dialed Isaac's number. It rang three times before somebody picked up.

"Hello?" It was Isaac's voice but it was thick, with what sounded like emotion.

"Isaac? Are you okay? What happened?" I burst out every question that sprung into my mind in one breath.

"It was just my brother," he said softly. "I'm fine though."

I callapsed on my pillows and let out a breath that I had been holding. "Well the call just ended so I freaked out."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Isaac laughed softly. "Listen, I've got to go. Can I walk you to school?"

"Sure, how does 7:15 sound?" I said and crawled under the covers.

"Amazing," Isaac said.

***sighs deeply* I'm so sorry this took so long to put up. I just got really distracted. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Hunger Games. Unless I'm Suzanne Collins in disguise. I bet Suzanne knows how to spell disguise right though.**

**Is that right?**

**So anyway, I have been SUPER busy this week. I will be in High School in September so I don't know if this story is going to stretch that long. Hopefully it will not. Haha anyway how is this story going for you guys? Do you like it? Not like it?**

**I would like some feedback, you can PM me or Review. Any knew characters you would like to see? Please tell me if so! **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I met Isaac out where the road splits. He had a couple of cuts and bruises on his face that brought out the mother in me.

"What the _hell _happened to you?" I touched his split bottom lip gingerly.

Pain flashed through his green eyes. "I told you, it was my sister."

"No, you told me it was your brother. What's going on?" I looked down at the bruise on his sharp jaw line.

"It's nothing," Isaac said and pulled my hand down. "Come on, let's walk."

I tried to ignore the cuts and bruises but they stood out promitnetly against his white skin. We walked and talked quietly all the way to school.

Hena was even more annoying today. I have to get an award for putting up for her. Isaac is in a different homeroom so we don't see eachother until after school.

We were walking home when I heard a large stick break not fifty yards from us. I put a hand on Isaac's chest to stop him in his footsteps.

"Did you hear that?" I asked and pricked my ears for another one.

"Hear what?" Isaac looked at me funny.

It could of been an animal but my hunting ears knew better. "Shh," I said softly.

Another one snapped and someone cursed. I wish I had my hunting knife. Finally, I parted the bushes and Gale smiled back sheepishly.

"Hey Parker," his smile looked like the calm before a storm.

I stumbled backwards and Isaac put his strong hand on my back. "Who is that?"

"Gale you can't be here," I said softly.

"Says who? This is my old home," Gale grinned his shit-eating grin.

"Come on Isaac," I mumbled and turned around.

"What are you going to tell your Daddy on me?" He made a high pitched voice that is supposed to resemble my voice.

"Shut up! You're so immature!" I yelled as I turned around. "Run on three," I whispered to Isaac. "We can hide in my backyard. One... Two... Three!"

We took of sprinting down the dirt road, Gale yelled in protest and he started running. I grabbed Isaac's hand and guided him on the short cut Dad and I had made when he walked me to school.

Suddenly, I pulled Isaac off the trail and behind a giant hallow maple tree log. It was dark and damp, Isaac put his coat down so we could sit on it.

"Who is that guy?" Isaac asked as we sat side by side.

"Gale Hawthorne, an old friend of my moms." I said softly and leaned into him.

Isaac put his arm around me, "what happened between them?"

"She choosed my Dad over him," I whispered.

"Doesn't he have a wife?" Isaac's bright green eyes looked down at me in the dim light.

"Yeah, I think so." I said softly and looked up at him, my heart racing.

Isaac leaned down and smushed our foreheads together and gently took my hand. "You think so?" He bit his lip, that made me dizzy.

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to rip out of my chest. "Yeah I think so."

It all happened so fast, Isaac leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I had never thought that his lips were so soft. His arms went around my waist and mine around his neck.

I pulled away and looked into his green eyes. "Wow," I mumbled.

Isaac chuckled and smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"You just kissed me, of course you can." I brushed his hair away with my finger.

"I've never kissed anyone," Isaac laughed.

"Me too!" I laughed harder and pressed my face into his neck. "I better get going, my parents are going to wonder where I am."

"Wait," Isaac kissed me again. "Just a few more minutes."

I knew the he didn't want to come. My sneaking suspicion is that he doesn't have a brother.

"Isaac my parents are expecting me home," I mumbled softly. Then I touched his split lip. "I've got to go."

We both stood up, "call me so I know you got home."

When we got onto the main road, we split and Isaac couldn't kiss me because we were in public.

I walked home and made an excuse with Mom that I had was stuck after school with one of my teachers.

"Your Dad will be home soon," Mom said and hefted Kyle onto her hip.

"Okay," I said and went upstairs to do my homeowork. I absolutely hated homework, it was terrible. It was math if you wanted to know. Then I texted Isaac so that he knew I got home.

Dad came home and made dinner. Effie was still here from the celebration, Haymitch came over with her. Dad's dinner was delicous. It was chicken breasts, noodles with marinara sauce with bread sticks. I was in heaven.

Kyle kept looking at me, like he sensed something happened today. I was tempted to tell Mom and Dad about Gale. That would only worry them more.

Effie was going on about something, Haymitch kept smiling over at her. It's the most I've seen him smile since Kyle was born.

I noticed that Haymitch had his left hand under the table and Effie had her right hand under the table. They're holding hands.

Haymitch caught me staring and winked at me. I blushed and bit down into another bread stick.

After dinner, I helped Dad wash up and I told him about Gale. His normally blue eyes flashed with anger.

"I handled it Dad," I said softly. "You don't have to worry about it now."

"Don't have to worry about it?" Dad knealt down beside me and grabbed my hands. "This is my problem now P', you can't share it all."

I wrapped my arms around him. "It's like he's stalking us."

"Yeah I know," Dad's face softned. "At least you're fast."

I shrugged and went to scrub a plate. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything." He looked down at me like I was going to ask him if it's okay to kill people. No offense Mom and Dad.

"Are Effie and Grandpa Haymitch dating?" I smiled and told him what I had seen.

"Between you and me?" He bent down so we were eye to eye. "I'm pretty sure she's moving here."

"Really?" My voice rose and I quickly dropped it. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's why she's been staying here." Dad grinned and splashed bubbles at me. "I'm excited, are you?"

"Yeah! I love Effie!" I rubbed bubbles in his hair.

"Hey!" Dad pulled back.

It suddenly turned into a soap and water fight. There was bubbles all over the kitchen, Dad and I were soaked to the bone.

Mom stood in the door way, grinning ear to ear. In the end Dad and I had to clean the kitchen. I was up until midnight, on a school night, wiping the bubbles off of everything and soaking up water.

When I went to bed, I just put on some dry clothes and crawled into bed. It was way past my bedtime.

**hEllO! Or should I say ****γεια σας****? BTW that means Hello in Greek if you diddn't know.**

**So in this chapter, a lot of things happened and a lot of spit was exchanged. But you never know. In my world, Gale is a creep.**

**If you haven't guessed already, Isaac is obviously being abused at home. SPOILER alert. Yes he's being abused. It's an internatinal problem everywhere. Mostly caused by teen pregnancy or alcohal problems. You'll find out soon enough why he's being abused.**

**Sooooo... If you like Avengers check out my story Daughter America. It's written before Age of Ultron but there will be a rewrite up soon.**

**If you like Percy Jackson check out my stories Surviving High School one and two. Then there is the a story for the character in there and the Libero with Wings. A daughter of Nike. **

**Sorry to promote so much. But I just want some more reviews. So here's the Question.**

**Q: What do you want to happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! It's weird writing an author's note before the actual story. But I'm a bit disapointed with you guys on the reviews. I didn't get any. And this was a huge chapter and everything! WTF guys? So I better get at least three reviews this chapter. It takes like two seconds! Just do it!**

The next morning, Isaac and I didn't kiss when we met at the crossroads. We usually walk the dirt roads to school, when we got there, Isaac kissed me.

But I noticed something else. "Isaac you have more bruises."

"No I don't," he pulled away quickly.

I stood in front of him, "yes you do. Look there's one on your chin and you-You have a black eye! Isaac you better tell me what's going on!"

Isaac's bottom lip quivered. "I told you, it's my brother."

"And your parents are doing anything about this?" But I knew that wasn't the reason.

He shook his head and looked at the trail. Obviously not going to say anything.

"Isaac you know you can tell me anything," I slid my hand around his neck.

"Yeah I know," Isaac put his arm around my waist.

"Then tell me what the Hell is going on," I said softly. "I need to know."

Isaac's chin trembled as we started walking again. "I can't do this, not now."

"Then we'll meet in that log, after school." I said as we neared the school building. "You can tell me then. Tell me everything."

Isaac nodded, "okay. But you can't tell anybody."

"I promise, I won't." I said and detatched his arm from my waist. "See you after school."

Isaac gave me a half smile that made my heart break. I went into homeroom, worrying about Isaac the entire time.

School seemed to drag on by then. It's like time didn't want me to hear what Isaac was going to say.

Hena about talked my ear off during the day, I fake smiled and every thing like that.

By the time school ended, I told Mom that I would be a little late. She didn't question it. I ran the whole way to the log and sat down in it. Isaac was there a few minutes later.

As soon as he saw me, Isaac burst into tears. "I'm s-sorry," he mumbled and wiped them away with his finger tips.

I held out my arms and Isaac crawled into them. He rested his chin on top of my head and I pressed my face into his chest.

"I-it's my dad," Isaac started out. "H-he drinks a lot."

"I knew it," I said softly.

"Since he was a survivor, he has a lot of nightmere's." Isaac said stiffly, "he gets angry a lot. But he takes it out on me, I won't let him touch Mom."

I looked up at him, "Isaac this has to stop."

"I can't stop it, if I leave he's going to hurt Mom." Isaac said but didn't wipe his tears away.

So I did it for him, "Isaac child abuse is illegal."

"Parker I can't go to the police for this, who would I live with?" Isaac sobbed.

"Isaac calm down," I said and put my hand on his cheek. "It's going to be okay."

All at one time, his sobs released at one time and tore at his throat. I wrapped him up in my arms and tried to shush him. In the darkness of the log, his cheeks were stained with tears.

I pressed my head to the side of his. "Isaac please baby, calm down. It's going to be fine."

Isaac sobbed for a couple more minutes before wiping his eyes and sitting up. "You better get going, I think I'm going to stay here before going home."

I stood up and touched his chin, "are you sure?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I'm sure, bye Parker."

"Bye Isaac," I said and started walking on the trail again.

When I got home, Mom was soaking up the sun with Kyle on the back deck. Kyle was coloring with crayons on a blank sheet of paper.

"Hey Kyle," I said and swooped down to kiss his forehead. "Hey Mom," I kissed her forehead too.

"Hey P," Mom said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?" I bit my lip and sat in a porch chair.

"You look sad," Mom put her book down. "What happened?"

I argued with myself while looking down at my hands. Mom waited patiently. "Mom, what if- what if I knew somebody- somebody who wasn't getting treated nicely at home." It wasn't much of a question, more of a statement.

"Parker who isn't getting treated nicely at home?" Mom sat up and looked over at me.

"I'm not saying my friend is, I'm just wondering," I said softly.

"The right thing would be to go to the police. Depending on how bad the situation is."

"It's like- abuse Mom. He comes to school with bruises and cuts that he tries to hide Mom. It's so bad," I almost started crying but I stopped for Isaac's sake.

"Parker honey," Mom said and held out her arms.

I rushed into them, sobbing into her shoulder. "Mom I just want him to be happy. He deserves better than this."

Mom didn't say anything while I explained from the kiss to the log. Even the Gale part. She just rubbed my back and wiped my tears, that's all I needed. Was somebody who would listen.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody Mom, you have to keep this a secret." I said and wiped my nose.

"The only person I'm going to tell is your father," Mom said softly. "But tell him that he can stay here whenever he wants."

I nodded and hugged her again. "He doesn't deserve this Mom."

"It's going to be alright," Mom said. "Me and your dad are going to talk about this, we'll see what we can do."

"Mom you can't do anything," I said and pulled away from her embrace. "His Dad will kill him."

"Honey we have too, he will be safe if we do." Mom brushed the flyaways out of my braid.

I wiped my eyes and stood up. "I'm going to bed now."

"Without dinner?" Mom asked.

"It's been a crappy day, I just want to get to bed."

Mom nodded, "tell me if you need anything!"

I just closed the door and hurried up the stairs to call Isaac. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He whimpered, not a good sound.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"No," he mumbled.

"Isaac you can stay here if it gets bad," I said softly. "I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"No I can't, he'll hit on Mom if I do." Isaac said and sniffed.

"Isaac I'm sorry," I said and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry that this is happening to you."

He laughed but it turned into a sob. "Yeah well shit happens." Then somebody banged on his door, "oh God. I've got to go Parker."

"Isaac wait-" I called out to him.

"What?"

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he mumbled back. "Bye," and then hung up.

I lay in bed for a while, wondering how Isaac is doing right now. Child abuse is illegal and Isaac should really go to the peacekeepers about this. I couldn't sleep for a while so I crawled between Mom in Dad in their bed.

I was sandwhiched between them, Dad's hand was thrown over Mom's hip and I was curled into Dad's chest. Soon I was asleep. Then I felt Kyle's weight beside me and we were all snuggled together. It made my heart ache thinking that Isaac could never do stuff like this.

When I woke up, we were all still together. Kyle was sucking his thumb and Dad was running his hands through Mom's hair. Obviously awake.

"Dad," I mumbled and shifted a little.

"Yeah Parker?" Dad mumbled, his eyes closed.

"What time is it?" I whispered and curled my fingers into his shirt.

"Six, we should get up. Take Kyle, we'll meet you downstairs." Dad said and propped himself up on his elbows.

I picked up a sleeping Kyle and walked downstairs. I laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket our Grandma made a long time ago.

Mom and Dad came downstairs, Mom looked exceptinally tired and Dad's eyes looked normally sad. Dad made pancakes while Mom and I sat at the table.

"You better tell me if he's worse today," Mom said softly.

I picked at my pancake, "I will."

I got dressed then I was on my way. Isaac met me at the crossroad. He was definetly worse.

**Hello everybody! Sorry this upate took so long! But I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger. I want three more reviews before I will START the next chapter. **

**Okay so here's a Q&amp;A**

**Q: Are you off of school yet?**

**A: No, four more days but on friday we're going to a water park three hours away and then on monday I have eighth grade graduation. So I might not be able to write a lot over the weekend.**

**So I have some fanfiction that I only write for myself. It's stuff that I won't post because I write it only for my enjoyment. Sometimes that's all I want to write and I will only write it if I want too. **


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac had a purple hand mark around his throat, his left eye was swollen shut and I could see some purple bruises dotting his collorbone. I think I would pass out if I looked at his back.

"Oh God-" I put my hand over my mouth.

"I'm fine," Isaac mumbled but his hand shook as he took mine.

"You're not fine," I said and almost sobbed it out.

"Let's just get going," he tugged on my hand.

"No, come on Isaac. I'm taking you to my parents," I said and pulled his hand along.

He didn't protest as I dragged him through my back door. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Dad stood up as we walked through the door, Mom's expression hardened.

They made Isaac sit on a bar stool as Dad grabbed an ice pack and gingerly pressed it over his eye. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. I am going to kill his Dad.

Soon somebody sat down beside me, it was too heavy to be Kyle and too light to be Mom or Dad. It was Isaac.

I looked up, he had an ice pack over his eye and a bandaid on some of his cuts. I snaked my arm around his waist and leaned into him. Mom and Dad were outside talking quietly, but I knew what they were talking about.

"Isaac this has to stop," I mumbled.

"Parker you don't understand, they are the only family I've got. They're both survivors of district twelve, they don't have anybody either." Isaac said softly, the pressure in his eye was going down.

"Isaac but he's hurting you," I muttered.

Tears dripped down his cheeks. He didn't say anything after that, we just watched dumb capitol TV.

By that time our show was over, he could open his eye. Dad baked a pizza and Isaac had dinner with us. He refused to give up his address up.

"Isaac please, it will be all better if you just tell him." I whispered to Isaac as I curled up next to him on the couch.

Isaac just turned his head and drew a shuddering breath. "Parker my dad could get arrested."

"Yes and he's hurting another human being," I said softly. "I'm sorry but he deserves it Isaac."

Isaac refused to look at me. "It's 322 Juniper drive."

I pulled his head over and kissed him softly. "Isaac you won't regret this." Then I jumped up to tell Dad, he was out the door in an instant.

Isaac and I sat outside, Isaac was sobbing. I was doing my best to comfort him but at some point he has to suck it up. Yes I get it, his home isn't safe anymore. But he has to do something about it.

In about an hour, Dad came through the door. His face was flustered but he looked a little more relaxed. He made us stay on the porch while he talked to Mom.

Then they both walked out to the deck. They both sat down across from us, Isaac wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"So?" I whispered.

"He's getting arrested," Dad mumbled.

Isaac lets out a sob but quickly covers it up. "Oh God-"

I rub his shoulder and bite my lip. He probably doesn't want to hear me right now.

Dad squeazes Mom's hand and she leans into him. We don't say anything for a while, just let the silence linger. Isaac finally announces that he's going home to find his mom.

"Come back if you need too," Mom said before he headed offf.

"Wait Isaac!" I catch him on the corner and pull him in for a kiss softly. "It's going to be all better now."

He just nodds and heads off. I walk slowly back into the house, everything was going to be different now.

Mom wraps me up in a hug and I rest my head on her shoulder. Dad hugged me too, now I'm sandwhiched between them.

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want too." Mom whispered gently in my ear.

"I don't want too," I mumbled.

"You can stay," Dad said. "Do you want to go to the meadow?"

I shook my head. "I just want to go to bed."

Dad wrapped me up in his arms, I breathed in his smell. He smelled like freshly baked bread. "Are you okay?"

"No, but thanks for asking." I pulled out of his arms and started to go upstairs.

I pulled off the clothes I put on this morning and crawled into bed. Mom came in a few minutes later.

She sat down beside me and ran her fingers over my hair. "You okay?'

"No," I mumbled softly.

"Honey I know it's hard," Mom said and laid down beside me. "But everything is going to get better."

I didn't reply to that. I just pulled the blankets up over my head and tucked my knees into my chest.

Mom rubbed my back, "it all gets better."

_line break_

The next day, I finally sucked up the courage to ask Mom and Dad to see their games. Mom's face went pale, Dad just sucked in a breath.

"Yeah sure," he mumbled.

Mom put Kyle down for a nap and we curled up on the couch. I was a little bit nervous to be honest. What would I see?

The first part was the reaping. There was a pale looking Effie, digging around in a glass bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She called excitedly.

The camera flashed to my Aunt, she had her hair in two braids and an older outfit on. Her face was pale as she stepped out into the aisle.

"Prim!" I hear a young voice call out. "Prim!" Then Mom comes out, she looks young and beautiful. She pushes past Prim and steps infront of her. "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!"

Mom closes her eyes and leans into Dad. I know that my aunt dies and this is why she died.

"Lovely," Effie says. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we um..." she trailed off.

"What's the matter?" Somebody asks in the back. "Let her come forward."

Prim is crying behind Mom. "No Katniss! No! You can't go!" She has her toothpick arms around her tightly.

"Prim, let go," Mom says coldly. "Let go!"

Gale comes on screen, he picks Prim up and carries her off toward who I'm guessing is my Grandma. I haven't seen her in forever.

"Well bravo!" Effie gushes. "That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," Mom's voice is raspy.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody, Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

Nobody claps, everybody touches the tree middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out.

"What does that mean?" I ask Mom.

"It means good-bye to someone you love," Mom whispered.

Haymitch saunters of stage, slurrs something and passes out. Then Dad gets drawn, Mom's face goes pale.

Dad's face is grim when I look at him. I know that they both don't want to watch this. But we have to do it as a family.

After a while, we get to the ranking. Mom gets an eleven, Dad gets an eight.

"What did you do to get an eleven?" I ask Mom softly.

"I shot an arrow at the gamemakers," she smiles.

Dad laughed, "and I just showed them my painting skills."

"That little girl. Was she your friend?" I noticed Mom's expression when her score came up as a seven.

"Yeah," Mom says softly. "She helped me a lot."

"I think we should take a break," Dad pauses it. "We'll watch the games after lunch?"

Mom seems relieved, "I'll make lunch. Is chicken noodle soup okay?"

"I'll go get Kyle," I said softly and climb the stairs.

Kyle's awake in his crib, he's getting a bed soon. "Pawker!" He says excitedly as I approach him.

"Hey Buddy," I say softly and pick him up. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah!" He says and raises his chubby arms.

I take him down stairs and set him in his high chair. Mom is almost done with the soup, she smiles over at me.

"Thanks P," she stirs it a little bit more.

"No problem," I mumble.

We ate lunch slowly. I could tell that Mom and Dad were dreading watching the games. But I don't blame them, this is their past. I should respect that and I do.

After lunch, Mom sits in Dad's arms. I curl up next to them with a blanket draped over my shoulders.

_5_

God I am so nervous for this.

_4_

Mom burries her face in Dad's shoulder, she's not ready for this.

_3_

I knot my fingers together and close my eyes.

_2_

Dad makes a small noise, something I've never heard him make before.

_1_

Let the games begin.

**Hello everybody! I only got two reviews but I'm going to post anyway. I just finished a softball tournoment. We either got third or fourth, I don't know. **

**I also have to be a volunteer for Vacation Bible School until thursday. So that means I can't write, only a night.**

**So please answer this question!**

**Q: What grade are you in?**

**A: I will be registering for ninth grade this september.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mom hesitated because she was looking for Dad, so she got a late start. Every career had paired up and grabbed knifes, swords and the silver bow and arrow Mom was eyeing. Mom grabbed a bright orange bag and held it up right as Clove threw a knife at her. Mom smiled and ran off into the woods.

After a while, it got to the tracker jacker scene. Mom was up in a tree, Dad was down on the ground with the other careers.

Rue motioned for her to cut down the next, she was my age. That thought made me sick.

Mom turned and burried her face in Dad's shoulder right as the nest came down.

I wanted to close my eyes as Glammor continued to get stung to death. Dad finally paused it.

"We should finish this later," he said softly.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah that would be good." I went outside and sat down in the grass, wondering how Isaac is doing.

_line break_

The next day, I met Isaac. at the crossroads like usual. His face was way better but he was still sad.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?" Isaac swooped in for a kiss, we're not longer afraid of doing it in public now.

"My parents let me stay home, we watched part of their Hunger Games." I take his hand and start to walk again.

His eyes widen, "oh wow."

"Yeah," I say softly. "So anyway. How are you are your mom doing?"

"Good," he nodded. "I can sleep without pain now."

I squeaze his hand as we hit the dirt roads. "How does that feel?"

"Amazing," he looks up at the cloudy sky. "Hey we have two weeks until school gets out."

I smile, "I'm excited for that."

"Me too," Isaac smiles too.

School comes into view, "I don't want to go to school."

Isaac squeazes my hand, "I don't either."

"In social studies we're going to be learning more about the Hunger Games," I whispered.

Isaac kisses my forehead and lets go of my hand. "I'll see you after school."

I slip into homeroom, Hena about talks my ear off. How I was gone for two days and such. God I want to slap her so hard.

I asked Ms. Kayna advice about watching the Hunger Games. She said her brother was once drawn for it in district three. He had died.

"He was my best friend, we were very close." Ms. Kayna said softly, "he was one of the final four."

"I'm not at the final four yet," I said softly.

"The Hunger Games are terrible point in our history. It's not something we should be proud of," she said and grabbed a peice of paper. "Your mom and dad did a big part in that."

I shaded in a side of Kyle's face, the curve of his prominete cheekbones. "I know but a lot of kids don't understand how terrible they were. So they reanact them."

"Not all kids here are old soals like you," Ms. Kayna said and absently started to draw an eye.

"Yeah but not all kids have parents like mine," I said and darkened a stripe in Kyle's hair.

"That's true, but most of them are from different districts," Ms. Kayna said. "Like me, my boyfriend is a survivor of thirteen."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," I cocked my head and looked over at her.

"Nobody ever asks," she smiled.

"Well you aren't like those teachers where they spout every detail of their personal lives," I shrugged.

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?" She smiled. "And I definetly know who you're talking about."

"Ms. Sith?"

"Yes," she groaned. "Every day at lunch," she darkened the puple of the eye she was drawing.

"I can see that," I smiled.

_line break_

Isaac and I walk home now, our hands intwined and our shoulders close. He's talking about this girl that was hopelessly flirting with him.

"And you should of seen her face when I told her I had a girlfriend," Isaac chuckled.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wish I would've."

Isaac smiled and swung our hands. "Well if you would've she wouldn't of been flirting with me."

We both parted for our roads, I grabbed his collar and kissed him softly. "See ya tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Isaac said softly.

I walked back to the house and walked inside to find Mom shooting at a target in the backyard. "Hey Mom," I said as I opened the screen door.

"Hey P, how was school?" Mom turned around and smiled.

"Good," I sat down on the porch.

"How's Isaac?" Mom went to retrieve her arrows from the circular target.

"Better, he said he can sleep without pain now," I said softly.

Mom set down her bow and dropped down beside me. "That's something he can be proud of."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Hena's getting on my nerves."

"Then tell her that," Mom shrugged.

"Yeah but she's my only friend except for Ms. Kayna." I frowned and put my head in my hands.

"What about Isaac?"

"He's not in any of my classes," I mumbled.

"Parker, everything's going to get better," Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"It better," I grunted.

"Wanna shoot with me?" Mom picked up her bow and stood up.

"Sure," I said softly and jumped up to get my bow.

Mom and I launched arrows after arrows into that target. We had a lot of competitions, it was fun. I hadn't shot in a while so I was a little rusty. Mom definetly wasn't.

"Shoulder's back," she continued to remind me.

"Sorry," I mumbled and pushed my shoulders back.

The arrow went solidly into the target. "Nice," Mom smiled and did the same effortlessly.

I rolled my eyes and launched another arrow into the target. "Where's Kyle?"

"Helping Peeta in the bakery," Mom smiled. "Next year he'll be in school."

"That's crazy," I smiled.

After a while, Dad came home with Kyle and we ate dinner. Dad had some bad news at dinner.

"Guess who came into the bakery today?"

Mom looked down at her salad. "Gale?"

Dad swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, ordered about three dozen cupcakes."

"For what?"

"He didn't say," Dad shrugged. "How long did he say he was staying?"

Mom shrugged, "I have no idea."

After dinner, I crawled into bed. Not wanting to hear a whole conversation about Gale. So I texted Isaac for a few minutes before going to bed. Tomorrow was friday and after this, two weeks until school gets out. Thank God.

Soon, I plugged in my phone and fell asleep. Mom woke me up. Today I wore unbuttoned blue flannel over a white t-shirt, black leggings and my brown bombat boots.

I tiptoed down the stairs in order to not wake Kyle. Mom fixed me a bowl of cereal before I headed out.

Isaac met me at the crossroads with a kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug because he was still bruised.

We talked is hushed voices on the way to school, this new district loves gossip. I told him about Gale coming into the bakery and how Mom says I should tell Hena.

"I totally agree, she's so annoying," Isaac said with a laugh.

I shrugged and leaned into his shoulder. "But I'm going to feel bad if she crys."

"Don't be," Isaac kissed my cheek softly. "She needs to know how annoying she is."

I laughed and smiled. "Well I'll tell you if it does happen."

Isaac smiles as we near school. "And if it does, tell me every detail."

"Okay, I will," I kiss his cheek. "See you after school."

"Bye," Isaac says softly.

I walk into homeroom, Hena glued to my side. She's talking about Adam Bear, there's a rumor that he has a crush on her.

"Hena, can I tell you something?" I suddenly turned to her, my arms crossed.

"Yeah sure!" She replies cheerfully.

"Can you shut up, for two seconds? You're getting on my nerves." And with that, I walk away.

She stands there, her face frozen. Her blue eyes shocked and her chin trembling. Then she begins to cry.

God save me now.

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in nine days. Funny, this is how all of my Author's notes start. But anyway, please review! It makes me happy when you review.**

**This week I have volleyball camps. My mom is the varisty coach for our high school so I have to do a lot. It's 9:06 PM currently and this is the first time I've been on my computer. Maybe tomorrow I will have more time to write.**

**So enjoy this little chapter! See you soon! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Oh God, how can Hannah not realize how annoying she is. She just starts crying in the middle of homeroom.

I roll my eyes and go to find my seat. Now there are girls surrounding her, shoving tissues and questions in her face.

I try not to pay much attention to her when she's glaring at me the whole time.

School drags on as I took Mom's advice. _Just tell her how you feel!_

That is a load of crap.

When school finishes, I tell Isaac what I did. He's laughing his ass off. We actually have to stop so he can catch his breath.

Isaac stands up and wipes the tears out of his eyes. "That is pure gold."

"Shut up, she hates me now." I roll my eyes and slide my arm around his waist.

"Well she's off your nerves," Isaac kisses my temple.

"True," I say softly.

Isaac leans down and kisses me, "hey. Don't worry about it. She'll come around sooner or later."

"What goes around comes over," I shrug. "I wish you were in my homeroom."

"Yeah so do I," he laughs.

Isaac slides his arms around my neck and pulls me close. "Maybe next year we will."

"Hopefully," I shrugged.

Isaac suddenly trips over his own feet and pulls me down with him. I fall on top of him and he hits his head hard on the ground.

"Oh God-" he groans and puts a hand on the back of his head.

"Oh my God Isaac, don't move. You might have a concussion," I quickly climb off of him. "Let me see your eyes."

Sure enough, one of his pupils are bigger than the other. "So?" He asks and sits up.

"You have a concussion," I say softly.

"Damnit," Isaac cusses under his breath.

"Hey, I'll walk you to your house." I help him up and we start walking again.

Isaac shows me the way to his house. It's a pretty nice, big house. But the yard is unmowed and the flower beds need a definete weeding. I'm scared to see the inside.

He unlocks the door and steps inside. "Mom?"

The inside is actually pretty nice, it's suprizingly clean and dusted. A short, frail women with blonde hair comes out from the livingroom.

"Oh this must be Parker," she wraps me up in a hug. Mrs. Javier smells like licorice and cookies. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Javier," I say and hug back.

"Oh please, call me Connie." She pulls away from our hug, "what happened to you?"

"I tripped and fell," Isaac hangs his head. "And got a concussion."

"Well that sounds like you," she looks in his eyes. "Yeah you do have a concussion."

She hustles into the kitchen and comes back with an ice pack. "It's too hot in here, why don't you guys go sit on the back steps."

Isaac opens the sliding glass door and we sit on the back steps. "She's a lot happier now that Dad is gone."

"I bet," I take his hand. "How's the head?"

"Okay," he shrugs. "Now I can't sleep for twelve hours."

I laugh and kiss his knuckles. "How did you trip anyway?"

"I tripped over my feet," he leans into me.

I grinned and close my eyes. "I better text my mom to tell her where I am."

"Yeah she will hunt you down," Isaac nods.

I pull out of my phone and text Mom, explaining what happened. She says that's fine but I have to be home by dinner.

"I have to be home by dinner," I brush the hair out of his face.

"Okay," he leans down and his lips meet mine.

"How's the head?" I ask after I pull away.

"Better," he laughs.

I smile and put my hand on his knee. "That's good," I said softly.

"Yeah," Isaac kisses my hair.

I check my watch, "I better get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Isaac kisses me softly.

"Bye," I open the sliding glass door. I say goodbye to Connie and start walking home.

When I get home, Dad is already putting dinner on the table. I sit down on my usual spot.

"How did Isaac get a concussion?" Mom asks after a while.

I take a sip of my water. "We were walking home and he tripped over his own feet," I smiled.

"That does sound like him," Dad smiles.

"I got to meet his mom," I said softly.

"How is she?" Mom hands Kyle his sippy cup.

"Amazing," I said and pushed my plate back. "Thanks for dinner, I'm going to do homework."

Dad and Mom looked concerned but I just put my plate in the sink and pushed past them up the stairs.

The truth was, I was texting Isaac because I was a bit worried about him. He know has to stay up for twelve hours because he tripped.

He texted me back saying that his mom is staying up with him so he'll be fine. So I just actually work on homework until it's time to go to bed.

Mom comes upstairs when I'm crawling into bed. "Hey P," she sits down beside me.

"Hey Mom," I say and slide under the covers.

"How was Isaac's mom?" She brushes my loose hair back with her finger tips.

"She was really nice and there house is really clean," I let my head drop onto the pillows.

"That's good," Mom mumbles.

"Yeah," I turn on my side and fall asleep. I totally forgot to tell her about Hena.

**Hello everybody! Yes, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short it's just that I've been so busy and I totally forgot about it. Sadly, this story is going to come to a stop because I lost interest in it. This is happening a lot with my stories. It's feeling like a chore again. I'm probably going to stop forcing myself to write this for while until I find inspiration. But in about a month I'll be back in school so I don't know. I'm sorry, I might end this the next chapter. Probably I'll just resolve everything. Like the Gale thing, Hena and write an epolouge.**

**Sorry again, I have three stories that I'm writing right now. But nobody is reviewing on them so it makes me mad. Please review on this chapter, it would mean a lot to me!**

**~Grace Daughter of Athena**


	11. Chapter 11

_In the end, Hena ended up realizing how she had been acting. It was like I dropped a backpack full of asphalt._

_In our high school year, Isaac's Dad got out of jail and came back to his house seeking for revenge. The Peace keepers took good care of him. Isaac is still a little jumpy after that._

_When I was 23, Isaac was 24, we got married. It was a short and quick wedding but I loved every second of it. Mom and Dad about cried themselves dry. So did Connie._

_Our first kid, Jake was just like Isaac. He was funny, handsome and looked at the world in a different way than others._

_Victoria was a different type of girl. She didn't like going to school dances, or wearing dresses. I guess it runs in the family._

_We named Jake after Isaac's Uncle who fought in the Revolution. Connie was in water works when we told her._

_Victoria was named after the Roman Goddess of Victory because there is pain is temporary but victory is forever._

_Kyle married Isabelle Furnan, they had four kids. Quadroplets actually. They are named Fiona, Justin, Emma and Ben. They are exactly like Kyle and it's amazing._

_Now as I write this, Victoria is pregnant with our second grandchild. The first one is named Tristan. He's an angel._

_Jake's wife, Dani, just had her second child Niomi. She has an older sister named Bethany. They're both brats but I can't say nothing about that._

_I'm 60 years old now, it's hard to believe we've come this far. Mom and Dad are on their death bed, I can't believe it. It's so hard to believe they might die soon. I'll miss them so much._

_Isaac comforts me, his Mom died of old age last year. His Dad died on the side of the road from Alchohal poisoning._

_I look at pictures from my childhood, it's all so long ago. _

_Hena married an oil invester and they moved to District one, I don't speek to her anymore. But I do know this, she never had kids and her husband just got cancer._

_They barely cover the revolution anymore in school. It's absolute crap, they sugar coat it. But Isaac tells me it's for the best. It's hard to believe that._

_Mom told me that Gale stopped by her house when I was in my forites, he said that he always loved her and asked if he felt the same. She slammed the door in his face and left it at that._

_But I'm going to leave it at this quote:_

"In the end, we regret the chances we didn't take"

_Well, the end._

**Well, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed my story more than I did. Please review on this chapter because it's the last one. If you haven't noticed, Parker grew up a lot from the begining. I just hope you liked it. Please review down there in that box if you would. **

**Love y'all!**

**~Grace Daughter of Athena:)**


End file.
